


atop the land of the fools stand tall the matchmaker

by ectocosme



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Humor, I Tried, Idiots in Love, M/M, Teen Romance, drunk editing no drunk writing, work n°58
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Lan Qiren might not like Wei Wuxian but making sure his favourite nephew is happy with the person he loves is more important than anything for him. Thus Lan Qiren end up matchmaking Lan Wangji and the purple demon.orLan Qiren faces his greatest challenge: hiskidsnephews growing up





	atop the land of the fools stand tall the matchmaker

The flowers of the plum tree outside the window of his room swayed gently in the breath of the afternoon. In his hands a warm cup of tea and in front of him sat the youngest of his nephew, his breath was barely audible above the gentle cracking of the branches outside. Lan Qiren felt truly at peace. He hated to have to break it.

“How was the session with Wei Wuxian, any wrongdoings?”

Lan Wangji shook his head once, his eyes on the twirling of his tea. True to his answer, he looked peaceful whereas he had been on edge the last time still.

“He was good.”

Lan Qiren paused; did he heard right? There was something in his dear Lan Wangji’s tone that hinted… fondness? The sudden ants that climbed up Lan Qiren’s back forced him to put down the cup of tea. He folded his hands on his lap then breathed in and thought about how to know more.

“Good you say. Did you enjoy it?”

_Please say no, please say no. Ask for me to change Wei Wuxian’s supervisor._

Lan Wangji nodded once, lifting his tea to his lips. He looked shy. Lan Qiren almost died inside at the answer. Since when did his favourite nephew found himself lenient toward the type of person Wei Wuxian was?

“I wish to make him my cultivational partner.”

Outside the wind ruffled the plum tree, inside - deep inside his mind - Lan Qiren screamed in pure horror. He breathed out, his face still as the water, and nodded to himself. It was a mistake. Simply a genuine mistake because Lan Wangji heard about cultivational partners when he was six and – Lan Qiren accepted the blame for this obvious mistake – never again.

“Sworn brother you mean,” he corrected with calm, sipping his tea.

“Cultivational partner.”

Lan Qiren swallowed wrong. By sheer force of will, he stopped himself from coughing up his lung and choose to remain still with the discomfort so his negative reaction wouldn't aggravate Lan Wangji.

“Why?” he croaked out.

Lan Wangji dipped his head lower, his eyes barely visible under his lashes, but the tip of his ears clearly red, “Like him.”

“I- see.” Lan Qiren lifted his eyes to the roof one second. _Oh, heavens why? Why him my little Lan Wangji?_ He yelled inside. “It is quite sudden.”

“Uncle disapproves?” Lan Wangji asked in a little voice.

_Someone tell me this is a joke! Please tell me Wei Wuxian did something! He body-swapped with my little one or something!_

“Your uncle is…” Lan Qiren stroked his goatee, dying a little inside. He couldn’t break the heart of Lan Wangji nor could he outwardly say he accepted it, accepted Wei Wuxian. “…surprised. A few days ago, you still couldn’t bear his presence and now you think about being his cultivational partner.” A sudden thought made him grin interiorly. “I believe, knowing your lack of friends, that you confused friendship and romantic interest.”

“Oh.”

_He looks sad, Lan Qiren you idiot! Watch your words, he looks sad!_

“What is it, Lan Wangji?”

“Only friend? I want-” the youngest of his nephew paused. _Heaven, he was still a child!_ “-I want him at my sides. Every day.”

The hardness of the table appealed to Lan Qiren urge to hit his forehead against something. He glared at the offending surface so he wouldn’t be glaring at his dear charge.

He cleared his throat and uttered words he hoped not to say ever again, “We may not know if he, hum, have interest for the same sex so compose yourself.”

If the heavens opened up and struck him down with a thunderbolt, Lan Qiren would have been glad. The second after this thought crossed his mind, he realised he would not have died with a peaceful heart.

Lan Wangji nodded with acknowledgement at Lan Qiren relief.

“What should I do then?”

 _Repeat our sect rules until all interest whittle away_! his mind screamed. _Stand far, far away from Wei Wuxian and his- his pelvic sorcery!_

“You may-” Lan Qiren sipped his tea, absentmindedly noticing it was empty and putting it down, “-be his friend. Then attempt to woo him.”

 _Have I gone mad? What in the four realms am I doing? Why do I push him on the path of obscenities and **heartbreak**? _The Lan of the last generations had all terrible experiences in romance starting by his older brother, passing by their cousin and finishing by him with an ex-fiancée galivanting the countryside.

⁞⁞

The two boys worked in the library pavilion – Wei Wuxian was humming under his breathe but at least had stopped babbling – so Lan Qiren took a steadying breathe and entered the place in a nonchalant manner.

Lan Wangji saw him and nodded respectfully, but Wei Wuxian was now dozing off on his work, a cheek in hand and his brush still held. Lan Qiren found himself waiting for the young man to move just enough his nose so the black ink would cover it and teach him a lesson.

“Lan Wangji,” he said, approaching after having chosen a book – he had in fact not even looked at it. “May you go into town? I find myself short on my favourite tea.”

Lan Wangji blinked at him, not catching his plan. _What a good boy without afterthoughts_. Lan Qiren closed his eyes and moved toward the boy clearly asleep who had – _yes!_ – coloured the tip of his nose.

“Why don’t you accompany him, Wei Ying!” he raised his voice.

“Right!” The younger one exclaimed, straightening his back and holding himself on the edge of the table not to topple back at the movement.

“Good,” Lan Qiren smiled, extending a hand with a pouch of money to his sweet nephew. “Bring me two sachets. Indulge yourself too. “

The perfect disciple nodded and for a second Lan Qiren thought that he hadn’t caught up with the plan.

“Wei Wuxian?”

“I can’t come!” Wei Wuxian suddenly exclaimed. “I- I, uh, made a previous engagement and you can’t accept that I wouldn't hold my words, isn’t it?”

“No,” Lan Qiren interrupted quickly when Lan Wangji’s face fell with sadness. “You’re going. Except if you tell me what your engagement is and I allow it.”

“Uh.” Wei Wuxian’s eyes shifted as he found a lie. “Help Nie Huaisang study?”

“No. Accompany Wangji.”

“Hey! I can’t help my friends?”

“No, I can’t trust you not to provoke mayhems if you are with them.” At the way the boy puffed his cheeks and his brows creased, Lan Qiren knew he was going to counter. “Go! Cease your useless arguing.”

Lan Wangji stood up, saluted correctly - _Ah, what a satisfying sight_ – then walked away. He paused at the door to look at Wei Wuxian. The younger one lifted himself from the ground with no energy and dragged his feet after him. Lan Qiren furrowed his brows and hoped motivation would return to Wei Wuxian soon or Lan Wangji would be unsatisfied of the date.

The adult pondered on his next move; should he follows them to be sure everything went right?

_No, I am not like that!_

He was above such means. No, he would wait patiently for Lan Wangji to enjoy his afternoon and then would let him mention what he would deem worthy of the day when they'd meet later.

⁞⁞

Fortunately, by the time Lan Qiren localised them again, Wei Wuxian was laughing, his face alight with joy which in turn made Lan Wangji quite happy. The young man pulled onto Lan Wangji’s sleeve once then asked.

“You said you’d take me to the best ice-cream shop after we got your Uncle’s tea. Can we go now, Lan Zhan?”

“Mn.”

Lan Qiren shook his head at the foolish boy dragging his nephew through the streets even though he ignored where the place was. Which was confirmed when Wei Wuxian stopped once and said it aloud, without a hint of shame.

“Follow me,” Lan Wangji told him and Wei Wuxian was on his heels.

 _Too close!_ Lan Qiren raged, holding tight the fan he had taken to hide partially his face.

He followed after them and nodded when Lan Wangji chooses the best table. A little waitress with buns on the sides of her head came to them and recited the menu while admiring openly Lan Wangji. For an instant Lan Qiren hoped the gracile female with fair skin and big doe eyes would catch Lan Wangji's eyes and he'd forget Wei Wuxian, but the former said something that illuminated Lan Wangji's face.

“Ah! I can’t choose, do it for me, Lan Zhan!”

 _Ah! You are too late; my boy is interested in this scoundrel_! Lan Qiren exclaimed, lamenting, while still thanking the villain for making his nephew so content.

Lan Qiren felt a migraine coming at how quick Wei Wuxian’s head – and mouth! – was moving. Lan Wangji seemed to follow everything, drinking in the other’s every word. It was disgustingly _sweet_. Lan Qiren sighed forlornly, obviously, Lan Wangji was sweet and dutiful and serious. He had always thought of him to be the future of the sect since Lan Xichen was very… close to his sworn brother from Nie. Lan Qiren had imagined his favourite nephew getting married to a cute girl who’d make him happy.

Lan Qiren had to admit Lan Wangji had the worst taste in love interest all the sect considered. He sighed, now he only had to make sure no tragedies or broken hearts would occur. He focused back on the two young cultivators and listened.

“We did eat ice-cream with Jiang Cheng last time.” Wei Wuxian’s confession visibly despaired Lan Wangji, his shoulder dropping only for a trained eye. “But those are way better! You really brought me to the best place? Ah ah. That’s so considerate.”

Wei Wuxian took a mouthful of his own ice-cream and hummed happily. Lan Qiren might follow the rules of his sect, he could still find refreshing to see someone so open about their happiness. Oftentimes people showed more easily their irritation or anger than any other emotions.

“Do you want to taste?” Wei Wuxian asked, already putting his spoon at Lan Wangji’s lips.

With horror, Lan Qiren saw him open his mouth and take the bite. Heat rose into Lan Qiren cheeks both from embarrassment and anger. He turned around and fanned himself, whimpering interiorly. _Lan Zhan knows all the ice-cream tastes! He might not come often but there’s only five different one! That was unnecessarily intimate! Wei Wuxian had better appreciate it._

When he glanced back at them his heart leapt in his throat at their absence. Eyeing the place, he finally noticed them walking slowly near the river and Lan Qiren followed after them discreetly. Wei Wuxian was obviously walking on the edge, jumping unnecessarily above any obstacles like fishing nets and Lan Wangji had his head tilted toward him.

Lan Qiren didn’t expect a barking dog to make Wei Wuxian stumble in a fishing box and nearly fall in the river if not for Lan Wangji’s quick reflex.

 _The rapscallion!_ Lan Qiren thought, narrowing his eyes as Wei Wuxian started to wail and hug Lan Wangji’s waist, hiding his face between his shoulder’s blade and pretending to be scared of a dog. _He did that to molest my nephew!_

“Make it go! Did it go already? Lan Zhan, help!”

He was going to walk on them and twist Wei Wuxian’s ear to give him a real reason to cry when the civilian with his dog got away from the two and Wei Wuxian followed warily the movement which gave Lan Qiren a good view of his face. He calmed down, seeing true fear on the boy’s face now marred with big fat tears.

Lan Wangji extricated himself from Wei Wuxian’s hug, but the younger cultivator kept clutching on the white robes, the shaking of his limbs visible even for Lan Qiren only glancing from time to time toward them when he wasn't pretending to be studying some jewels on a stand.

“You’re not going to say anything to anyone, isn’t it? Gossiping is forbidden,” Wei Wuxian babbled, sniffling a few times. He stopped when Lan Wangji took his handkerchief and wiped the tears. “Lan Zhan is too good, he wouldn’t do something to mock me.”

“Mn.”

Lan Wangji’s expression was so soft Lan Qiren turned around right back with tears in his heart: _too embarrassing! Don’t be so open, Lan Zhan!_

When he composed himself, the couple had left.

⁞⁞

In the calm of his own study room, Lan Qiren found back his calm. Sounds at his door made him look up from the letter he was preventively writing for Jiang Fengmian. He nodded at Lan Wangji, authorising him to enter and asked him to close the door after him.

The young man's aura of happiness blinded Lan Qiren. He has overjoyed his nephew was so content and yet couldn't dislodge the regret he had that Wei Wuxian of all people was the one his favourite disciple chooses.

“How did it go?” Lan Qiren inquired nonchalantly – exteriorly – but crying inside.

“Good,” Lan Wangji answered and Lan Qiren could have sworn the room became brighter and birds’ outside harmonised their chirping.

Lan Qiren nodded then dismissed him to cry alone in peace for the loss of his nephew.

At his astonishment, Wei Wuxian showed on his step not long after. He bowed respectfully then took place in front of Lan Qiren when the adult authorised it.

“Lan Wangji offered me a meal today and I want to repay it,” Wei Wuxian declared outright. “What could I give him?”

Lan Qiren took a second to process everything. He smiled interiorly, feeling content that Wei Wuxian wanted to make his nephew happy, “May I ask what are your intentions first?”

“My intentions?” he said, blinking in confusion. “I told you I want to repay him and I want to be his friend.”

"Friend?" Lan Qiren asked, his eyes boring holes into the head of the young man. Strangely, he didn't believe the shameless boy one second. He harboured more intentions than just ‘friendship' but apparently, he chose to be tactful on the matter, what Lan Qiren approved.

Under his gaze, Wei Wuxian fidgeted and squeaked, "Friend, yes."

Lan Qiren stroked his goatee, eyeing the young man to see any traces of villainy in him. Since his whole body exhaled shamelessness, Lan Qiren chose to ignore it and give one – one little and reluctant – chance to Wei Wuxian.

“I will help you if you promise to be on your best behaviour during your full stay. Best behaviour and then more! Thriving to be worth of the Gusulan sect!”

“What? That’s way too much.”

“If you don’t, I won’t tell you anything about my nephew’s likes and dislikes and if you hurt him in any form, I will teach you a lesson you won’t forget.”

“I doubt-”

“You will be immobilized, forced to be silent and copy rules until your hand bleeds and then a thousand more time until you’ve cried enough of pain there will be nothing more of you than a dehydrated corpse!” Lan Qiren hissed.

Wei Wuxian visibly reeled back, his legs still firmly on the ground but his back tilted far away.

“Scary,” he muttered.

"I hope so." Lan Qiren said. "Now, know that Lan Wangji appreciates art in all its forms. Let's revise what good you are at those forms."

⁞⁞

The day after, Lan Qiren accidentally – he was _not_ purposefully looking for them for quite a long time – fell on a disgustingly sweet scene. Again. He promptly hid behind a conveniently placed wall.

The boys had chosen a semi-hidden place where a plum tree gently shielded them from the rarity that was a bright sun. The two rabbits – Lan Qiren had finally learnt how they had suddenly appeared in Cloud Recesses – were present and snuggled into Lan Wangji’s embrace while he listened to Wei Wuxian play some tune on his flute.

“You are good,” Lan Wangji praised at the end.

Lan Qiren agreed, but hearing his boy being so direct made him grit his teeth. Wei Wuxian was really changing him.

“True? You like it, Lan Zhan? If you like it that much, I’ll play for you again!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed, jumping from his previous seat to go kneel next to Lan Wangji. “But, ah! Lan Wangji’s guqin is better. When we played together, I could only listen to the guqin crystallin sound. I had shivers of pleasure listening to it.”

“You can learn,” Lan Wangji dodged the compliment, his ears taking a red hue.

“Can’t, can’t, definitely can’t!” Wie Wuxian exclaimed, waving his hand in front of him. “Or else Lan-er-gege wouldn’t play for me!”

Lan Qiren coughed up blood at the way Wei Wuxian addressed his nephew. He nearly collapsed on the ground, internally yelling madly and asking his ancestors to pull him in the ground _now_. But then Lan Wangji, embarrassed as he was, still wrapped his arm around Wei Wuxian’s waist and pulled him on his _lap_.

“Can,” he said, curbing his hands around Wei Wuxian’s above the strings of the guqin.

Lan Qiren’s mind was suddenly blank as he observed the scene taken out of some of the romance novel he confiscated sometimes from disciples. Wei Wuxian was silent now, his back covered by Lan Wangji’s chest and their faces _far_ _too_ _close_. Every parts of their bodies were far too close.

Fainting seemed a good idea.

Lan Qiren was extremely glad Lan Wangji was so engrossed into teaching Wei Wuxian some note – he definitely ignored the fact his perfect disciple could be enjoying hugging so openly Wei Wuxian who was strangely silent – because the presence of other guest disciples staring at them would have angered him. More invisible than the clear water from a source in Cloud Recesses, Lan Qiren moved toward the hidden boys.

“May I know what you are doing?” he asked them in a low voice.

They froze in fear in those bushes.

“On your feet. Do not believe I will not punish you for spying on someone.”

From the four disciples, Nie Huaisang blubbered nonsenses, but the other stayed deadly silent. Lan Qiren lamented the fact he couldn’t assure himself Wei Wuxian kept his hands to himself and behaved right, but he had teacher’s duties too.

⁞⁞

Lan Qiren raged against the boys a moment after he had given them their punishment but had other duties to attend. When he returned to the safety of his study room, he closed the door – signalling he wanted to be left alone – and cursed Wei Wuxian existence. It didn’t last long, he had a thing to do before really letting Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian have other dates.

He sent a disciple to fetch the little purple demon.

The boy showed up quickly, sweat covering his brow and he immediately went into a diatribe that made Lan Qiren dizzy.

“I swear I didn’t know they’d react like that! I asked them to look so they’d know Lan Wangji isn’t as cold as they said and they could be his friend if they just spent time with him like I did – because, I mean it’s easy to enjoy time with Lan Wangji when we’re accustomed to his silences that aren’t so silent but says a lot, but you know that, isn’t it?” He breathed in and continued, agitating his arms a little as he talked. “I didn’t know they invent all this story where Lan Wangji was a cut-sleeve and even interested in me and being a cut-sleeve isn’t shameful but that’s not something to talk about like that… –” He breathed out. “Worse, they pretended Lan Wangji was interested in me and I find awful that they come to the conclusion Lan Wangji display romantic feelings for me just because he might be a cut-sleeve and close to me so I told them it was far from funny to say such things! – but they kept going so I had to punish them and forced them to write an apology letter to Lan Wangji each!”

Speechless, Lan Qiren took a long moment to process everything as Wei Wuxian had dropped on a sitting position, trying to catch his breath.

“I never intended for them to sully Lan Wangji’s reputation,” Wei Wuxian said in a little voice. “I don’t know where they got this idea that he enjoys my presence like _that_. Even if he was a cut-sleeve he’d have better taste in men; why me?”

“Why you, indeed,” Lan Qiren sighed.

“See! I’m only the son of a servant and Lan Wangji can do better than me but I’ll make sure such lies don’t spread,” Wei Wuxian assured, tapping on his chest to show his determination. “My idiot friends must be giving Lan Wangji the letters.”

“They will only upset Lan Wangji as he _is_ interested in you. Surely because you have a great mind, great cultivation and good morals,” Lan Qiren said. He rolled his eyes. "If his interest bothers you do not hide behind some excuse; everyone knows your mother bought the servant contract of your father. Otherwise, the Jiang elders wouldn't have allowed them to be rogue cultivators."

Wei Wuxian, who was nodding, suddenly stopped, "Uh. Madam Yu call me the son of a servant though, and nobody corrected her."

Lan Qiren opened his mouth then closed it, feeling a migraine coming up, "I won't dig into such things now. But Wei Wuxian, Jiang Fengmian adopted you. Even if you were a servant's son before then, it wouldn't mean anything. You are Jiang Fengmian's son and since you are older than Jiang Cheng you are a menace to Madam Yu's son as you are able to become the heir."

Wei Wuxian lost all colour at that and put his hands on the table, “I don’t want to be sect heir! I’m just-”

“Yes, you as sect leader would be a catastrophe. But that’s not the subject – don’t interrupt me, it really isn’t the subject – and what we were talking about is Lan Wangji _real_ _feelings_ for you – the worst person I could have thought about and yet-” Lan Qiren felt like swallowing needles. "-I must say you'd do well if you put your mind into it."

“Lan Wangji have, uh, feelings for me?”

“That I said,” Lan Qiren hissed.

_Just be kind, you don’t have to like him very much but be neutral! Don’t hurt him and make sure his empty head understand Lan Wangji._

"He wants to be my cultivational partner...  _me_?” Wei Wuxian squeaked.

“If you are not interested, be careful while turning him down or I’ll kill you.”

Lan Qiren slapped himself mentally at how easy this last part got out of his mouth when he just had wanted to scare a little the boy with a punishment.

“Lan Zhan- me? Like? Me? Us? I- What?”

“For all the gods in heavens!” Lan Qiren exploded, standing up and glaring at the boy who stopped working right. “Yes, my boy is a cut-sleeve for you!”

Wei Wuxian swallowed his nonsense words and fell on his back, eyes huge with shock, “Ah, uh, yes. Uncle I, I need to go!”

Worried about Wei Wuxian next move, Lan Qiren followed a bit after him. He caught him up just as he arrived toward the group formed near Lan Wangji. Jiang Cheng had a few letters in hand and cleared his throat, but Wei Wuxian – yelling like some terrified woman – tore the papers out of his hands then used a spell to make them explode under Jiang Cheng and the other boys' surprise.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. He turned around and shooed away his brother, “Go, go. I’m spending time with Lan Zhan. Go away.”

“What? You broke our ears wailing about-”

“Shut up, Jiang Cheng! Go away you and your negative thinking!” Wei Wuxian shouted, turning right back at Lan Wangji and suddenly stuttering. “Anyway, do you- would you- I- uh. I’ve see-seen a place I like, do you want to come?”

“Mn.”

The couple left without more. Jiang Cheng, arms crossed, lifted a hand and expressed his incomprehension through a grimace destined to Nie Huaisang.

“Well, it just took him time to understand what we said?” the young cultivator said.

“No,” Lan Qiren interrupted. “I almost had to spell it to him. Now, stop dawdling here.”

He left in the same direction of the couple – knowing no one would believe he was following them.

“We just-“

“Shut up, A-Sang. Let’s go.”

“I want to see-“

“NO!” all yelled to him.

⁞⁞

Lan Qiren was quite surprised to see Wei Wuxian guide Lan Wangji toward a place known from all in Cloud Recesses but hidden. The garden was just behind a lonely construction that had housed Lan Wangji’s mother for her years of isolation. Conveniently, Lan Qiren could watch from the house without being discovered.

She had created a place full of colours and feelings. The bushes of flowers and the parterres were not properly put on the edge of the area but spiralled in a gradient of blues to end on a centre of pure white marble.

Wei Wuxian sat there with Lan Wangji and started twisting around the soft bendy twigs from a mass of flowers he had picked up on the spiral path. Lan Wangji stared at him with mixed feelings as he babbled nonsense. No one would have told the guest disciple of this place and even less who made it.

“You look strange,” Wei Wuxian commented, dropping his hands on his lap. A cord of flowers in hands. “Did I do something weird?”

Wei Wuxian titled his head to the side, waiting, and his face lightened up when Lan Wangji shook negatively his head. After that, Wei Wuxian finished what he was doing then dropped a flower crown on Lan Wangji's head.

"Hehe. Are you getting rid of them too, Lan-er-gege?" Wei Wuxian asked a cheek in hand a coy smile on his lips.

Lan Wangji sat silently, brushing in feather-like touches the flowers of the crown. Truly, he was a delicate person and Lan Qiren was glad he had taken care of any misunderstandings. Although, seeing his nephew get close to Wei Wuxian and growing up broke his heart.

Lan Wangji smiled, one that was seen by Wei Wuxian if Lan Qiren believed the audible gasp, and then Lan Wangji reached out a hand, cupped Wei Wuxian’s neck and kissed him.

“AAAAAAH!”

Lan Qiren thought he was the one who had screamed his heart out, but he saw the young disciple Jiang Cheng being pinned to the ground by a few cultivators – strangely, Jin Zixuan was part of them – and yelled like someone had treated his sister badly.

“Stop assaulting my brother!”

“Drag him away,” Nie Huaisang ordered, ending up alone in front of the two startled boys. He laughed nervously, fanned himself then bowed while walking away, “Don’t mind us, Lan-xiong, Wei-xiong. Enjoy your- uh- whatever.”

He trotted away, muttering under his breath about just escaping death.

Wei Wuxian laughed so much, he didn’t notice Lan Wangji staring straight at Lan Qiren. _Why do you glare at your Uncle little Lan? I helped you get there with Wei Wuxian_! He moaned inside, yet Lan Wangji’s intense stare didn’t waver. The man lifted his fan like Nie Huaisang one second earlier and choose a tactical retreat.

⁞⁞

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for typos or else. I don't like 24 of december, got scared I broke my pc making it fall down and just didn't want to sleep yet (pretty sure this sentence means nothing and tomorrow it'll be very cringy for me) c
> 
> pls have a good christmas/yule/whatever you are into


End file.
